Martin Riggs
Martin Riggs '''is one of the main protagonists of the Lethal Weapon series. He is the partner of Roger Murtaugh in the Los Angeles Police Department division. He is portrayed by Mel Gibson. History '''Early Life Martin was born somewhere around California on October 16, 1950. At the age of 19, he joined the United States Army during the ongoing Vietnam War as a member of the United States Army Special Forces. Therefore, he received his ability in hand-to-hand combat and in special weaponry. He also served as an assassin for the CIA, which explains his deadly tactics during his work. After his work for the CIA and the Vietnam War, Riggs returns home and meets Victoria Lynn, who would later marry. However, some month around 1984, Victoria died, leaving Riggs into a great depression. Later, Riggs became an officer around or after the death of his wife. 'Events of ''Lethal Weapon Movies''' Martin Riggs/Lethal Weapon|Lethal Weapon Martin Riggs/Lethal Weapon 2|Lethal Weapon 2 Martin Riggs/Lethal Weapon 3|Lethal Weapon 3 Martin Riggs/Lethal Weapon 4|Lethal Weapon 4 Character Personality Riggs may be just your typical policeman. However, his personality is complex. After his wife's death, Riggs eventually suffered from mental deep depression from her loss. Therefore, he becomes brutal and deadfully hostile towards his enemies once driven to mental insanity. For example, after escaping from the straightjacket from underwater, he savagely kills the minions as retaliation for murdering Rika also for an accidental death of his wife. Also, after disarming the final drug dealer, he growls angrily and this scares the drug dealer. On the other side, Riggs likes to joke around, which gets on Murtaugh's nerves. He displays this by making Murtaugh strip to distract the armor guy, having a strong liking for The Three Stooges and for fooling around on cracking jokes on Leo. One time during the Vietnam War, Riggs accidentally dislocates his shoulder. This leads for his loose shoulder to dislocate easily when prone to serious injury or plan and Riggs painfully resets it back with ease. Riggs is a good fighter, as he is fairly fights Joshua. However, he can be overpowered, as Pieter performs kicking blows on Riggs before he finally gets the upper-hand. Also, Riggs is unable to defeat Wah Sing Ku during hand-to-hand combat due to Ku's martial arts, but Riggs finally gains the upper-hand on him during the final battle for a brief moment. Appearance Riggs is somewhere around 5'9. He has a brown mullet hair for the first three Lethal Weapon films. In Lethal Weapon 4, he has short brown hair instead of his trademark mullet. Relationships Roger Murtaugh Riggs and Murtaugh first met when Riggs is transferred to the Homicide division from the Narcotics. At first, Roger has a disdain towards Riggs due to his insane behavior, but after an invitation to Murtaugh's residence, the two accept each other. Even though they are good friends and fantastic partners, Roger still has some displeasure on Riggs' antics. Lorna Cole Ever since Lethal Weapon 3, he and Lorna developed a romantic relationship after escaping from arms dealers. They're relationship grew more during the events of the film. In Lethal Weapon 4, he discovers that Lorna is pregnant with their unborn child. Riggs does not want to get married, much to her displeasure but she reluctantly agrees with him. However, by the end, he requests that he does, which Lorna replies to his request to their newly marriage. They officially married and she goes into labor for their newborn son. Leo Getz When they first met, Riggs shows some disdain towards Leo while protecting him from South Africans. But, there friendship grew to a stable relationship. Despite this, Riggs often would not have Leo participate to his investigations due to his foul-mouthed and substainful behavior and even shows a strong enjoinment of joking around on Leo, much to the latter's disappointment and chagrin. Category:Characters Category:Lethal Weapon